


Stealing is a Serious Offence

by beltainefaerie



Series: Bel's Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Danger Kink, Fantasy, Gun play, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Military Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, top!John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beltainefaerie/pseuds/beltainefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill: ‘Sherlock stealing John's gun to blow and wank to, the danger arousing him all the more’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stealing is a Serious Offence

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written military kink or anything like this with guns before. I hope you enjoy! Thanks to shellysbees and merindab for looking it over!

Sherlock stood in his bedroom, gun pressed against his temple. _Get on your knees,_ he heard in his mind, the doctor’s voice taking on the edge he always thought of as Captain Watson. He was trembling slightly as he complied. 

_You think stealing my things is a lark? Playing around with_ my _gun, inside a civilian residence?_

“I…I’m sorry, Captain,” he began, as the gun slid from his temple down his cheek.

_Not yet, but you will be._

Sherlock whimpered and looked up in to John’s eyes. He was angry, but there was more, pupils dilated, cheeks and neck slightly flushed, muscles of his bare chest flexing slightly with his ragged breath. Sherlock’s gaze fell to John’s mottled beige trousers, where the bulge was unmistakable. Definitely aroused at the idea of teaching Sherlock a lesson he wouldn’t soon forget. 

Leaning down, face level with Sherlock’s he barked, _So, you think it is fun to play with guns?_

Sherlock swallowed hard, not daring to answer.

 _You were asked a question! Do you?_ Captain Watson added, stepping between the V of Sherlock’s spread thighs.

“Yes, sir.”

_Then open up._

Sherlock’s eyes widened in surprise, but he complied, the bitter tang of gun oil on his tongue as John slipped the gun inside. His heart was pounding in his chest. 

_Suck it,_ he ordered.

And Sherlock did, head bobbing forward and back, his cheeks hollowing out with the suction. 

His hand slipped to his throbbing cock, tongue sliding over the cold metal, warming now in the heat of his mouth.

_Don’t you dare touch yourself._

Sherlock keened. He was hard and leaking, but he managed to still his hand, focusing all his attention on fellating the gun, tongue sliding over unfamiliar grooves and ridges. He took the whole length of it in his mouth until his lower lip brushed the handgrip. Wishing for all the world that John would give him something else to suck.

 _That’s better, Holmes. You’re learning,_ he said softly and began to fuck Sherlock’s mouth with the weapon.

Sherlock blushed hotly and tried to keep up, taking in a shaky breath whenever he could manage. 

John used his other hand to unfasten his belt and flies, shifting forward as he slid the gun out from between Sherlock’s lips.

Sherlock met his gaze as he licked his lips and leant forward. 

Captain Watson laughed darkly. _Did you want to touch something of mine again? What do you do before you take something that doesn’t belong to you?_

“Ask, Captain Watson, sir.” Sherlock breathed.

John smiled down at him. _Very good. And so..._

“May I suck you off? Sir?”

 _Yes,_ John said, bucking his hips forward as he pressed the gun to the back of Sherlock’s neck.

He reached up, stopping before his hands actually touched, glancing at John with a question in his eyes. 

John nodded down at him and Sherlock began to use his hands too, cupping John’s sensitive balls, rolling them gently with one hand as the other slid along John’s shaft, working his hand in synch with his mouth, stroking and sucking until John spilled down his throat. He groaned as Sherlock swallowed.

The muzzle of the gun digging into his neck, the taste of John, everything… it was too much, Sherlock shot off, untouched, over one of John’s boots, thick splatters of white on the soft brown leather.

 _Clean up that mess_ , and there was no question as to how that should be done, as the heavy weight of the other boot came down between Sherlock’s shoulder blades, pressing him forward and down. 

He lapped his seed off the boot, cheeks burning with the humiliation of it. Must work faster, he thought, as he heard the click of the cocking gun.

Sherlock was panting hard as the fantasy dissolved. He was shaking uncontrollably, dropping the gun as his actual orgasm finally rocked through him.

 

From outside his door, Sherlock heard John shout, “Sherlock? Have you seen my gun?”


End file.
